


Lesbian, Innit?

by tappyoca



Series: tappy's mcyt fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, Rated T for TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Trans Female Character, Trans Tommyinnit, lesbian tommyinnit, semi-plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappyoca/pseuds/tappyoca
Summary: Tommy gazed into his bathroom mirror, his parents were away for the weekend so he managed to snatch some of his mother’s make-up and clothing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: tappy's mcyt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188461
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1038
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Lesbian, Innit?

**Author's Note:**

> just adding another trans fem tommy to the mix :thumbsup:  
> they make my fem enby self vv happy  
> also i wrote this in like an hour without any beta reader so don't mind any potential spelling or grammar mistakes

Tommy gazed into his bathroom mirror, his parents were away for the weekend so he managed to snatch some of his mother’s make-up and clothing. He had followed a couple of make-up tutorials to perfect the black eyeliner, shaping his eyes into a cat-eye look, the muted pink lipstick glazing his lips, and lastly, his contour, the darker shading on his face to make it appear, feminine.

“Feminine” he whispered to himself, backing away from the mirror to get the full look, his mother’s knee-length burgundy skirt fell nicely around his legs, and his “iconic” red and white shirt layed over top a bra he had stuffed. The longer he looked in the mirror, the more and more he felt happy, unlike the boyish character he plays almost everyday in front of thousands of people. “Am I a girl?” he asked himself, almost fearfully. Would he rather be she? Have his short cropped hair flow down to his shoulders, no, _her_ shoulders. “I’m a girl” _she_ announced to herself in the mirror, a smile making its way onto her face. She laughed giddily, feeling overwhelmingly happy.

Her smile fell although, as soon as she heard the ringing of an incoming discord call, she jogged over to her computer seeing it’s from Tubbo. Clicking the button to accept the call, Tubbo’s friendly voice rang out “Hey big man!”

Tommy flinched, both at the volume and that word, “hey Tubbo” she replied, a bit of pain accidentally slipping into her words.

“What’s wrong?” Tubbo’s voice was clearly filled with concern. “Did something happen today?”

Tommy braced herself, unsure on how she was going to approach this, “I mean, kind of yes.” She almost punched herself at the reply.

“Oh no what happened?” Tubbo asked, clearly worried for his friend.

Tommy took a deep breath “Tubbo, I’m a girl.” The call went silent for a few moments, the only sound being the two friends’ breathing.

Tubbo finally broke the silence “Do you go by she and her now?” He asked gently.

“Yeah, I do” Tommy smiled, tears forming in her eyes. “Should I tweet about it right now? Or should I tell the SMP people first?”

Tubbo thought for a second, “Uh, I think it’d be easier just to tell the server discord first, might get rid of the initial nerves” “

Good thought Tubbo, you are so smart” Tommy and Tubbo laughed. “I think I’m gonna hang up before doing this”

“Okay” Tubbo replied. “I believe in you!”

As the noise rang out that the call had ended, Tommy scrolled through his discord to find the SMP server chat, she took a deep breath before typing.

 **tommyinnit** @everyone hey guys, i just wanted to say that i’m now going by she/her pronouns

 **tubbo** YEAHH LETS GOOO

 **wilbur soot** congrats!!!!!

 **dream** congrats! do you still want to go by Tommy?

 **tommyinnit** unsure, for now i think yes :thumbsup:

 **technoblade** lets gooooo lesbian rights

 **tommyinnit** LESBIAN RIGHTS YEAHHHHHH

Tommy looked at her computer screen, smiling widely and lightly laughing as she saw all the kind and funny messages come from everyone in the chat.

 **lesbianinnit** how am i supposed to announce this on twitter?

 **wilbur soot** nice name change lmao and i think just what you sent to us should be good

 **technoblade** ^^

Going into her browser, Tommy opened up twitter, her eyes grazed through her timeline before opening up to a new tweet, copying the message from the discord and pasting it into the tweet.

 **Tommyinnit** _@tommyinnit_

hey guys, i just wanted to say that i’m now going by she/her pronouns

She exhaled the breath she didn’t know she was holding as she sent the tweet, closing the browser to let everything settle. A few minutes pass before her phone started ringing, her mother, “OH FUCK” she yelled in panic. Quickly scrambling to compose herself, she answered the phone “hey mum.”

“Hey Tommy, I just got sent your tweet” her mum didn’t have any distinct emotion in her voice, making this almost worse than before.

“Are you angry?” Tommy murmured, trying not to tear up.

“Of course not Tommy!” Her mum reassured. “Would you like me to call you my daughter?”

Tommy nearly let out a sob, relief filling her body “yes please” she squeaked out.

“You father and I are so proud of you for being able to say this, Tommy” Her mum’s voice was soothing, speaking the words Tommy thought she wouldn’t have heard. “We’ll be home in a few days, we can talk about it more when we get home, yeah? I love you”

Tommy nodded, mainly to herself, “yeah that sounds okay mum, I’ll talk to you then, I love you too.” The line beeped off as her mum hung up. She turned around, opening twitter again on her computer, seeing nothing but kind messages from friends and followers, the few nasty comments were trampled by people responding with love and acceptance. She scrolled to look at some of the responses from her friends.

 **Wilbur Soot** _@WilburSoot_

I’m so proud of you Tommy! <3

 **Tubbo** _@TubboLive_

LESBIANINNIT

Laughing at some of the replies she wiped away tears she didn’t notice had started, she noticed they were darkened by eyeliner and mascara. As she quickly walked to the bathroom she looked in the mirror again, the euphoria was slightly dampened by the sudden shock of dysphoria as she looked at herself.

“It’ll get better” she whispered to herself, repeating it as she took off the make-up. Her mood was sky high and she wouldn't let it get down. Looking at herself again with the make-up off she directed her eyes to her body, the bra she had stuffed luckily added more of a curve to her lanky body, the way her waist dipped between her ribs and hip bones, the skirt almost accentuating it. She travelled a finger along the length of her body, tracing the curve, feeling how her waist sloped and then spilled out into her hips. She spun around and watched how the skirt flew out and twirled with the movement. “I should invest in more skirts” she laughed, picking up the hem at the sides and waving it around.

She wandered back over to her computer “hoo hoo on my way to tweet some more” she laughed loudly at herself.

 **Lesbianinnit** _@tommyinnit_

fellow ladies, where do i find nice skirts or dresses? please send links :D

Tommy scrolled through replies seeing people like Niki and Minx recommending stores and online shops, her heart warming at the continuous overwhelming support from everyone. “This couldn't have gone any better” she said to herself, her smile large.


End file.
